


Фотомодель

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командование Четвертого отряда неожиданно увлеклось фотографией. Котецу Исане все свободное время не расставалась с тяжеленным фотоаппаратом, купленным за бешеные тыщи, и с десятком разных объективов. Шинигами постепенно привыкли к тому, что Исане в любой момент разговора может вскинуть на собеседника объектив, и перестали пугаться вспышек, а завидев торчащую из каких-нибудь кустиков аппетитную тыловую часть лейтенанта Котецу, уже не питали ложных надежд, понимая, что фукутайчо просто осваивает макросъемку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фотомодель

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Габи и Коту ^___^

Командование Четвертого отряда неожиданно увлеклось фотографией. Котецу Исане все свободное время не расставалась с тяжеленным фотоаппаратом, купленным за бешеные тыщи, и с десятком разных объективов. Шинигами постепенно привыкли к тому, что Исане в любой момент разговора может вскинуть на собеседника объектив, и перестали пугаться вспышек, а завидев торчащую из каких-нибудь кустиков аппетитную тыловую часть лейтенанта Котецу, уже не питали ложных надежд, понимая, что фукутайчо просто осваивает макросъемку. Кроме того, Исане очень полюбила снимать животных, так что Ёруичи теперь появлялась в Сейрейтее исключительно в человеческом облике, а капитану Комамуре даже пришлось однажды попросить капитана Унохану "немного утихомирить вашу папарацци."  
А вот теперь коллега Исане затеяла какую-то особую серию постановочных фото и попросила помощи у лейтенанта Абарая. Ренджи, конечно, смог бы отвертеться от этого сомнительного счастья, приди она одна, но Котецу прекрасно знала, что не обладает достаточным даром убеждения, поэтому задействовала тяжелую артиллерию — своего капитана.   
— В свободное от работы время, разумеется, — с кроткой улыбкой попросила Унохана Рецу.   
Кто не знает капитана Унохану, тот, конечно, может попробовать ей возражать. Ренджи не стал рыпаться — дурак он, что ли? Да и не такой уж великий труд — пофотографироваться в компании красивых девушек. А если кое-кому из клана Кучики это не понравится, пусть этот кто-то сам идет и спорит с Уноханой, флаг в руки.   
Правда, когда Исане назначила съемку на пять утра, Ренджи немного изменил свое мнение.   
— А обязательно в такую рань? — недовольно проворчал он. — Часиков в семь-восемь было бы в самый раз.  
— Мне нужен утренний свет...   
— Да какой свет, в такое время еще даже солнца нет!   
— И подготовить все для съемки, — спокойно продолжила Исане. — Не торгуйся, Абарай. Доктор сказал в пять — значит в пять.  
Ренджи очень скоро понял, насколько тяжела и неказиста жизнь фотомодели. Исане, конечно, время от времени поила их чаем из термоса и подкармливала печеньками, но в остальном это был настоящий ад.   
В пять утра девушкам накладывали грим, причесывали и заворачивали в какие-то развевающиеся тряпки. Сперва Котецу занималась всем этим сама, но потом сообразила, что это отнимает слишком много времени, и привлекла к работе Юмичику — у того внезапно открылся настоящий талант визажиста и стилиста. Затем начиналась собственно съемка. Ренджи никто не причесывал и переодеваться не требовал, как ни странно, и он окончательно уверился в том, что и так неотразим. Правда, его немного задевало, что Исане ни разу не попросила его снять косоде и продемонстрировать татуировки во всей красе, но с этим пришлось смириться.   
Постановочные фото в исполнении Исане представляли собой скорее сложные акробатические этюды. Ренджи сажал барышень себе на плечи, поднимал на вытянутых руках и вообще всячески изображал из себя античного героя. Исане во время съемки была настоящим тираном и деспотом, один и тот же кадр переснимали по сто пятьдесят раз — то ей складки на тряпочке не так легли, то блик на волосах не в ту сторону сверкнул, то тучка набежала...  
— Ренджи, подними ее повыше! — командовала Котецу. — Рангику, отведи левую руку дальше вправо! Еще дальше! Еще! Стоп! Нет, плохо. Ренджи, опусти ее пониже! Да не так низко! Рангику, прекрати ржать, мне нужно вдохновенное лицо!   
— Мне щекотно! — пищала сверху "модель".  
Ренджи, сцепив зубы и матерясь про себя, снова поднимал Мацумото повыше. Он бы, разумеется, предпочел Рукию, но Исане она почему-то не заинтересовала в качестве модели. О том, что Рукия скажет, увидев все эти фото, на которых он таскает на руках то Рангику, то Момо, то Нему, Ренджи предпочитал сейчас не думать. Искусство требует жертв. К счастью, хотя бы с Уноханой-тайчо его не фотографировали — для этого привлекли Зараки. Личное участие сурового капитана Одиннадцатого отряда во всем этом фотографическом безумии немного ободряло.   
Наконец, съемочный ад закончился. Ренджи имел неосторожность спросить, когда можно будет увидеть фотки, на что Исане молча швырнула в него файерболом Шаккахо.   
— За что? — завопил он, уворачиваясь. — Совсем офигела!   
— Обработка и печать фотографий займет некоторое время, — мягко пояснила капитан Унохана. — Мы подготовим выставку работ лейтенанта Котецу в парадном зале Четвертого отряда, и обязательно пришлем вам приглашение на вернисаж. 

Выставка называлась "Полеты во сне и наяву". При чем тут полеты, Ренджи не очень понимал, но решил, что автору виднее. Открытие проходило в торжественной обстановке — собрались все капитаны и лейтенанты Готей-13, и еще куча народу. Сперва Унохана-тайчо представила фотографа и похвалила Исане за то, что она достигла таких успехов в фотографии за такой короткий срок. Затем сама Исане долго благодарила всех участников съемок. Ренджи тихо гордился собой, фотографом и всей командой — все-таки они славно тогда поработали.   
Затем гостей пригласили в зал. Ренджи, по правде говоря, было немного неловко — сейчас его начнут рассматривать, кореша из Одиннадцатого будут ржать над "фотомоделью", Рукия, опять же, неизвестно как отреагирует на его фото с другими девушками... Занятый своими мыслями, он немного отстал, а когда догнал Рукию, то не сразу понял, почему она стоит перед большой отпечатанной фотографией и хохочет.   
— Что там такое? Я так смешно выгляжу на фото? — занервничал Ренджи.  
— Н... нет, — давясь смехом, ответила Рукия.   
— Да в чем дело?! — рассердился он.   
— А ты сам посмотри!  
Ренджи посмотрел. На первой фото Рангику в развевающихся тряпочках вдохновенно парила над цветочным лугом, окутанная загадочным туманом. Себя он нигде не обнаружил, хотя точно помнил и этот луг, и противный сырой туман, и пятидесятый подход к снаряду... то бишь, к Мацумото, которую Исане все время требовала поднять повыше.   
— Не понял. А где я?  
Он прошел по залу, но себя так нигде и не увидел. На фотографиях Котецу Исане красивые барышни, аки сказочные феи, сами собою летали по воздуху, а лейтенанта Абарая, который самоотверженно помогал создавать эти чудеса, отовсюду вымарали.   
Рукия, посмотрев на его реакцию, сложилась пополам от хохота.   
— Еще и ты издеваешься, — обиженно вздохнул Ренджи.  
— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — утирая слезы, сказала Рукия. — Не расстраивайся так, Ренджи! Хочешь, я куплю себе фотоаппарат и буду тебя фотографировать?   
— Нет уж, спасибо, с меня достаточно.  
— Ты хочешь заняться фотографией? — спросил сестру незаметно возникший рядом Бьякуя. — Я тоже подумал, что это неплохая идея. Можно будет провести фотоконкурс среди отрядов.  
— Ой, нии-сама, как вы здорово придумали! — обрадовалась Рукия.   
Ренджи, скрипнув зубами, тихо слинял из выставочного зала и растворился в пасмурной ночи.   
Его утешало только одно — Унохана-тайчо на всех фото парила в рассветном небе так же одиноко, как и другие модели. Капитана Зараки с этих кадров тоже безжалостно стерли.


End file.
